


The Puppet｜木偶

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: 只要他吹声口哨，我便摇摇尾巴跟他走。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	The Puppet｜木偶

我过去的人生秘密是，喜欢李敏亨，大概三年；而现在的则是，和他有了身体关系。  
好像也算不上秘密，尤其是后者，我简直恨不得推开酒店的窗户，让它垂幅一样红底黄字地滚下去，像瀑布，把整座城市都注满我们的性解放宣言……然后估计李敏亨这辈子都不想再见到我。  
有点忿忿地，全是围绕一个人转，显得我的人生秘密没有什么价值。正在抱着被子发呆，李敏亨从浴室里走出来，捞着地上的衣服穿。把外套拉链也拉上，他把手揣进兜里，又拿出来。  
我知道李敏亨尴尬着，有意不说话，折磨他。走到床边他好像被那团凌乱的被子吓到，伸手想抚平，却抓到布料下我的脚，手又缩回去；我撑着床头，晃晃脑袋看着他。  
“哥要不要回去了？”最后我说。他醒过来似地“啊”了一声，却不动。我紧盯着李敏亨，如果他要说些，那我们这算什么呢之类的狗屁话，我一定会翻脸走人。不过他只是提醒我，钟点房续到一个小时后，就离开了。走的时候拍拍我的脚，像做客之后揉着主人家的小狗说谢谢款待。

我们是同班同学，却一直没熟起来。对着很多人都能交朋友，唯独故意绕开李敏亨走，暗暗较劲，有这么幼稚吗李东赫。就真有这么幼稚，像个小学生，说一点也不在意唱歌比赛的冠军，没拿到之后却在家嚎哭了三天三夜。  
怎么偏偏是李敏亨呢。大家都喜欢他。好像勾勾手指便得到关注，他却在风暴中心有点傻气地笑起来，眼睛亮亮的，明白地告诉你，这人不争不抢什么，也能什么都做得很好；与此同时我在施展积累二十年的生存法则，对长辈卖乖说好话，和同龄人逗趣，耍小聪明，有时候又装得不那么聪明来讨人欢心。然后就看到所有人都夸，敏亨哥真可靠、我们敏亨做得好……不知道谁第一个这么做，但约定俗成般的，大家都喜欢一个人的时候，你也不得不表达自己宽宏的喜欢，否则便是降格的嫉妒者。于是他就理所当然地被世界爱着了。  
这种人的活着，就是来让别人泄气的。我可以假装不嫉妒，却不能不在乎。  
聚会的时候有人来打听他，我说李敏亨实在无趣，和他不是一路人，朋友们是啊是啊地应和。脑子里想的是，今天上课从身旁路过，本来想偷瞄他的辅导书封面，却被李敏亨卷起短袖，露出白皙的上臂吸引。他朋友这时跳出来，手掌按在那些肌肉线条上，发出啪一声，也把我扇得瞬间清醒。脾气好到被摸摸捏捏也不反抗吗？还是说本来就喜欢肢体接触？不懂。又被人抢去一项专属似的，让我和朋友们随便的触碰变得不自在。  
后来和李敏亨一起排演话剧。从看到名单起便隐隐期待：一直在尽力闪避，故事还是找上门来，那就收下吧。但很快高涨的情绪便退潮，我走到李敏亨身边坐下，他看到我，礼貌地打了个招呼，真心却也说不上热情；这时意识到，他饱和的人际池里，已经不差我一个，那凑过去还有什么意思呢。我起身去拿水，顺势加入另一群认识的女孩子当中，却不自觉把矿泉水瓶捏得咯吱咯吱响。  
做放松训练的时候还是分到一组，他无动于衷的脸让我窝火，手上便粗鲁起来，按压的时候自作主张去拍他的屁股。李敏亨抬起头，我一眼就断定，那是“我不喜欢这样又不知道怎么表示反感”的老好人表情。我等着他说点什么，但李敏亨只是很快地别过了目光，示意我站直。轮到他的手放在我头顶，沿着颈椎向下到背部，他的手到哪里我便放松到哪里，直到叉开腿，让腰松弛地拱着。李敏亨帮我揉肩，敲敲大腿和手臂，动作轻柔又克制，就是一个这样从里到外、轻柔又克制的人，在他手里，我突然像个没脾气的枕头。  
训练结束，大家挤在门口换鞋。这时李敏亨一边系鞋带，一边叫住我。“东赫，”他指指自己的脖颈，“你这边肌肉有点僵硬，是不是要注意一下。”我嗯啊地应了，动作却磨蹭着和李敏亨同步。他直起身看到刚收拾好的我，“走吧”，就自然地说了出口。一路上没聊些什么，却像有人在用我的心脏吹气球。和他分别后我乘着气球回到宿舍，终于不得不承认，我等着这一刻实在太久了。只要李敏亨给点滴水般的关爱，只要他吹声口哨，我便摇摇尾巴跟他走。

在目睹李敏亨和别人出现在厕所之后，事情就变了。  
我就坐在他们隔间的马桶上，门被大力关上的时候，还腹诽是哪对粗心的情侣连检查都不做好。一个人被推到离我几厘米远的塑料隔板，嘭，运动鞋在瓷砖上叽叽喳喳地摩擦，几乎要盖住激烈亲吻的水声。衣物细索的拉扯中，我饶有兴致地观察着那人的鞋子，从隔板下方闪露，然后皮带与拉链金属碰撞，裤子灰色的布料盖下来。那个瞬间有一些片段撞入大脑，没等我反应过来，它们就被隔壁传来的吸吮声喘息声挤出去了。  
我把目光移向另一边。隔间里有些昏暗，只有头顶的窗户泄出一缕白亮光线，我想起故事里被封印在瓶底的魔鬼，用什么样心情，在永无天日的黑暗里，凝视高处的，触不可及的微光？我不会明白魔鬼的心情，却做了魔鬼的事：在暧昧的声响中，我伸手捡起了从衣兜里滑出的学生卡。  
那天晚上我靠着床头，端详李敏亨蓝底证件照的脸，然后把竖起来的性器缓缓沉进手心里。我的幻想是割裂而混乱的，一会是我的手滑过他绷直的小腿，一会是他从后面向下压我的腰，就像他给我抻筋一样；甚至是放松训练时，李敏亨的手拍打在胳膊上啪啪的声音，也被拿来助兴，我想着他的胯骨用力撞到身上，下一秒就是隔间里那“嘭”的一声。我急不可耐地扒下李敏亨的裤子，跪在地上含住他，吻他，舔他，吸他，只要能听见那人喉咙里的呻吟，我什么都愿意做；李敏亨的手插进我的头发里，把我按到更深处，鼻尖几乎碰到下体的毛发，他在我嘴里变得很胀很硬……我小声地叫着，脸埋进了胳膊里。  
再一起排演的时候我又避开了他。这一次是彻底地怀揣秘密的心虚，李敏亨的学生卡是我有恃无恐的倚赖，也是我欲望的罪证。年轻的外教拍着手让我们围圈站好，“放松训练！”她语调活泼地喊着，“做那个，‘木偶和傀儡师’。”大家都被她逗笑了，我却如坠深渊。原来那就是一切的根源，从李敏亨把手放上来开始，我在他的触摸下温顺地低头弯腰，像木偶一样被他纵线操控。  
“你凭什么总觉得自己是最聪明的那个？你为什么总要把信念昭告天下？”我把这句台词扔在李敏亨身上，仿佛指控。他在舞台灯光下惊疑地眨眼，正要接上时，被老师叫停。“东赫这里，proclamation，重新咬字。”  
音乐停下来。“再来一遍，L，舌头顶上去。”她盯着我看，示意口腔里的位置。“还是不对，再一遍，大点声，情感跟上”、“再来一遍”。我和那个词挣扎的声音回荡在演出厅里，大灯让后背发烫，余光里同学都停下手里的事向这边走来，我握紧拳深呼吸，突然觉得声音无法再被胸腔推出来。我又试了一次。“不是的。”老师温和又耐心地说，“是……”又有同学走上来，“东赫试试这样。”  
每一句话都听清楚了，只是为了掩饰慌张，我把头发向后捋，故意夸张地嬉笑起来：“啊？什么？”却感觉内心像面脱漆的墙，有什么在哗哗地从头顶往下掉。他们的目光逼得我下意识后退，一只手从后面扶上肩膀，李敏亨的脸绕到视线里：“可以说得慢一点。”  
“先走下一场吧。”这样宣布了，人们回到位置上，我仰起头终于忍不住，眼泪无声地流了下来。李敏亨在我身边动作很轻地晃来晃去，我知道这时该冲他笑一笑，说没事，这样大家都能解脱。但我偏想展现出泪光闪闪的样子，让李敏亨更加心软。 他低头看了一会手机，走过来，把屏幕亮给我：“查了下字典，要不要换个简单发音的词？”  
我很慢地眨眼，李敏亨的脸像重新聚焦般模糊了一下。没有等大脑反应过来，就把擤过鼻涕的纸巾团扔在他身上，只觉得耳边嗡嗡的。他看了眼砸到的地方，抬眼问：“李东赫，什么意思？”  
“你什么意思。”说完这句，我头也不回地走了。  
那之后又有一个礼拜没见到李敏亨。排练的时间总在中午，他本来会喊醒趴在教室里午睡的我，然后两人一起去演出厅，但这次李敏亨没有。迟到了二十分钟，同学们已经开始训练，向大家道了个歉，老师让我站到圆圈里去，李敏亨第一个伸出了手。在众人注视下我走过去，拎起他的手腕站好，我故意的。老师看见了，但没说什么；这时李敏亨那截腕骨剧烈翻转了一下，反手抓住我的向后扭，在我痛得脱力的时候向下滑扣住我的手。在他指节的施压下，我们的掌心贴在了一起，毫无空隙。  
李敏亨下定决心不往这边看一眼。我便做出抬高手臂的姿态，把交握的双手往脸上贴；他抿紧嘴，黑白分明的眼球斜睨过来，“头发掉下来了。”我说，却用下巴去蹭他的手。李敏亨的嘴唇动了一下，没说话，头又转回去。最后他直视前方说：“李东赫的头发像狗一样。”  
李敏亨的手掌热得像铁。  
散场之后，我们在收拾后台杂物。同学拿着块充电板问是不是我的，接过一看，一模一样，却是李敏亨的。之前有次他错拿了我的，在群聊里询问，借着这个由头我拿到他的联系方式，现在想来觉得好笑极了。  
李敏亨在远处走来走去，把椅子摆回原位。我过去递给他充电板，他接过，我却手上用力没让他抽出来。他看了我一眼，忽然轻声地说：“你能不能对我好一点。”  
我笑了一下，把充电板翻过来，手指下压着薄薄的塑料卡片。“哥哥，能不能也对我好一点？”  
过了一会他问：“你想要什么？”  
我想要他的关注，我想要他看着我。只看着我。

好了，终于到我们怎么发生身体关系的了。也没什么好说，开房，刷卡，脱衣服，巴拉巴拉。我把李敏亨按在床上亲，一手去掏他的裤裆。不知道为什么，潜意识觉得他对着我硬不起来，还在买套子的时候问要不要喝酒。他摇头说不要。李敏亨确实硬了，内裤撑起一块，没摸几下就把我的手扯开，换成他去捏我的屁股，然后慢慢把手指伸进去。李敏亨温吞的速度逼得我发疯，忍不住夹紧了他的大腿来回磨蹭，上面被前液弄得湿淋淋的。“好了快点吧。”我催着他，他说还有点紧，我说你还要不要操我了！他把手抽出来，说，那不要哭。  
李敏亨让我把膝盖抱好，然后顶进来。我没忍住哼了一声，觉得痛得要软掉。这时他亲在我脸上，下面小心地抽动，每一下都让人眼前发黑。我揪着床单，发着抖说：“不要再变大了哥哥。”李敏亨停住，表情很为难地，“东赫我也不想你痛，但是……你也不听听自己叫成了什么样子。”  
我能是什么样子？我闭上眼不想理他。下面又插了几下，退了出来。一阵声响之后，我看到李敏亨在用手自己弄，就爬起来，突然觉得很委屈。一滴眼泪又啪地落在床单上，我不是爱哭的人，可两次都是因为李敏亨，真的很丢脸，也真的觉得伤心，像一层气球皮干瘪地挂在树梢那样伤心。我抹着脸想下床，被他拉住了。“都说了你会痛。”“我又没喊痛！”我不管不顾地叫道。  
李敏亨小小地叹了口气，说：“害怕你受伤。”  
“下次再来也可以的。”他把我的脸捧起来，捉着我的手放在身下。我平复了下心情，一边上下摸着他，一边又问，要不要用嘴。李敏亨摇头。我问，不是喜欢那样吗？  
李敏亨顿了一下凑过来，在我耳边说，“知道你在隔壁听着。”  
我的心脏突然很用力地跳了一下，不知道说什么。他推了推我，让我们耻骨相贴，把性器握在手里蹭动。我抱着李敏亨，想到他是个坏人，就故意叫得一声比一声浪，他果然有点按捺不住地往这边挺；我又想在他身上挠出深深的血痕，但指甲都被啃秃了，只好往肩窝里咬，只是还没怎么使劲，他的手加快频率，我就哼唧着射出来了。  
做过了一次，再看到李敏亨便想往他身上贴，而且，也变得不要脸了一点。在食堂打个招呼坐在对面，他咀嚼着迟钝地看向我，并不说话。不一会几个学长也坐过来，亲热地揽住肩膀，李敏亨的神情明显开朗，咯咯地笑个不停。对着前辈他好像格外能撒娇，像刚睁开眼睛似地幼小而热切地张望，变成了纯白的人。不知道从哪里学的！  
“真的吗？也太神奇了，”李敏亨为了什么无聊的事感叹道，“有机会我也一定去试试……啊。”  
他很快把嘴闭上，筷子戳进饭里。“嗯？敏亨怎么了。”学长问，“脸色突然不好？”  
因为我正在桌子下用脚尖刮着他的小腿。我穿了双皮鞋，而他的小腿光着，很滑，一路向上，几乎要挑到膝窝。李敏亨挪动着想躲，但旁边都是人他能跑到哪里去。他含糊地回应了学长，拿起水杯，隔着玻璃目光沉沉地看过来，我却只想摸一摸他上下滚动的喉结。  
“不要不理我嘛。”学长一离开李敏亨端起餐盘就要走，我跟上去笑嘻嘻地，“今晚我有时间。”  
他站住：“有时间什么？”  
我说：“有时间做。”  
我们站在人来人往的大厅，李敏亨忍耐着说：“做什么做，我没时间。”  
我说：“做小组作业啊。”  
又说：“那明天？”  
他看起来快要气死了，真开心。  
如果能一直惹李敏亨生气就好了。可他有时候累了的样子，会让我心里皱皱的，木偶人也会想摆脱无机的躯体，夜深人静时去吻一吻他的额头。我洗完澡出来，李敏亨摊在床上睡着，鞋子也没有脱，嘴巴被挤得微微张开着，很可爱。我过去推推他，李敏亨慢慢醒转，“啊，东赫……”遮起眼睛适应光线，“等我……”我按住他，“哥你继续睡吧。”他左袖子右袖子地被我脱去外衣，懵懂地问，不做了吗？我说下次下次。他开始嘟嘟囔囔地，一会说报告没写，一会又明天再说，塞进被子里之后终于安静了。我从他的包里翻出感冒药，放在床头柜，跟他说我等会下楼把房间延时。李敏亨翻了个身，声音模糊地卷在被子里：“你真好。”他又说，“李东赫是不是有一点喜欢我。”  
房间里像梦一样黑，我该怎么回答呢。我说：“当然了。”

第一次只是摸了摸，不算数，后来才步入正轨。经历一些事故后我们逐渐合拍，好像他的那根就正好能捅进我身体里，而我的嘴和后面不大不小只容下他的尺寸。李敏亨在床上非常之猛，和我那天蹲墙角听到的一样，我喜欢攀着他的背叫得又畅快又响亮，他就把手指伸进嘴里让我咬着。我们变成要做满钟点房的时间才走，代价就是，每一次都有些虚弱得起不来了。我躺着对着天花板说，哥，我很担心会射出血。不知道这么可怕的话哪里戳到他，李敏亨听完后笑了好久。  
但他也说第二天上课集中不了精神，于是我们约束了见面次数。只是这样我真的很想他。还想拥抱什么人，把头搁在一个肩膀上。我的萨摩耶朋友李帝努，个子高肩膀宽，看起来就很适合挂在上面，我在他身边坐下，拖长调子：“Jeno啊——”  
“不约，哥有老婆。”  
“友谊的互助抱抱。”我挽着他一只胳膊舒服地缩起来，李帝努哼了声，侧过去单手打游戏。没多久他肘了我一下：“有个人在看你。”我说，看你呢，你是帅哥。李帝努噢地摸摸自己的脸。这时我感到兜里的手机震了一震。  
顺着李敏亨给的地址过去，竟然是他家，进了门他问我看不看电影。我很迷惑，但也开心，抱着薯片并排挤在沙发上。片子还没开始，我说：“感觉这样，好像情侣。”  
李敏亨说：“好想谈恋爱。”  
一瞬间我冻住了。一瞬间而已，我说：“我也想。想谈恋爱，想做爱。主要是想做爱。”  
他揉着鼻子笑了笑，说，看电影吧。  
我却被这几句话弄得七上八下，没什么心思。终于忍不住去亲李敏亨的脖子，用手扒拉他的衣服，好像只有接下来的事才能让我安定。今晚来之前我故意只穿了件领口很大的毛衣，一弯腰什么都看得清清楚楚，李敏亨瞟了一眼又闪开目光，问，不冷吗。  
毛衣被我一把脱掉。我带着李敏亨的手掌按在胸口：“冷，你看，所以都立了起来。”  
他扬起脸开始亲我，舌头和嘴唇含着皮肤，发出啾啾的色情的声音，像幼猫喝水那样舔着乳头，我在他的刺激下迅速变硬，狎昵地埋在肩窝里拱来拱去。大腿被分开，我叹息般叫了一声，撑着沙发上下摇晃，起起伏伏。他的性器在身下顶着，感到自己被充满，被拥有，被需要，好像那是在动荡中唯一稳定的锚，我只要去往那里；然而又想让他深深地，深深地扎进来，停泊在这里。如果能永远留住他就好了。  
“你有点像冰激淋，很甜，很软，有点凉，”李敏亨揉着我的腰，“会不会化掉。”  
“人怎么会化掉。”我说。  
“李东赫就会化掉，还会流下来……”  
“哥你不要开黄腔。”  
“不是开黄腔。流下来，落在地上，太阳一照，就不知道去哪里了。”  
李敏亨像小孩子一样说着话，望着我，却露出破碎的表情。木偶也能被他的创造者以人的身份爱着吗，还只是，不愿失去一个玩具而已？  
我问他：“哥是不是有一点喜欢我？”  
李敏亨说：“以为只有一点。后来发现是很多。”  
他说：“你不要走掉，好不好？”  
我怎么可能会走掉呢，哥哥，在你明白之前，我已经注视着你很久了。李敏亨却以为我在犹豫，收紧了手，说，你……也是的吧，快说喜欢我喜欢我。  
我照他说的做了。  
又在沙发上纠缠一会才走。打开门，对面站着一个抽烟的女人。我们都愣住，因为刚才在客厅里乱来的时候，没怎么注意声音。她看了我们两眼，笑了笑，把烟气吹到我身上：“帅哥，好野啊。”  
我足足想了三秒才反应过来，像只止不住的水龙头一样憋笑。李敏亨的脸色登时不好，把我的卫衣帽子向前一兜，很凶地推着我走。到了楼下他才放开，帮我系卫衣的线绳。  
这还是他从衣柜里掏出来的，说什么也不让我穿自己的毛衣。我在袖子上东闻闻西闻闻，觉得他身上沾了一些我的味道，然后我的味道也变得像他，不知道怎么形容，甜甜的，像果子。“什么味道？”李敏亨闻了闻我的头发，“小狗味道。”  
他一边打结一边念：“以后不要穿那种衣服，不要靠在别人身上，不要……”  
我说：“李敏亨，开始像个烦人的男朋友一样管这管那。”  
“很早就想说了，也很早就想这样做。”他把我的头发掖进去一点到帽子里。  
我看着李敏亨的脸，想了想，决定不把人生秘密告诉他。“走吧。”他说，有些脸红，向前几步，又回头等我。我便小跑着蹦到他身边了。


End file.
